minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
True Overlord Device
"A secret device that designates the unmistakablede sic god of this world. Doesn't stack with original Overlord Device." Overview The True Overlord Device, or TOD, is the successor to the Overlord Device. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's Twitter and on his website. The True Overlord Device features a fine-point upgrade beam that multiplies ore value by a flat 100x upon touch. However, in order to obtain, the user must rebirth with money between the threshold of $1tsTG and $999NONONGNTL. Also, the True Overlord Device shares the same machine tag with the Overlord Device, thus cannot be used together. Only a single True Overlord Device can be acquired each day as with all Ultimate-tier items acquired from rebirthing. Trivia * The word "unmistakable" was once incorrectly spelled as "unmistakablede" in its description. ** This was fixed in the Halloween 2019 event. * On Berezaa's website it said that this is a Divine-tier item, even though the tier is Ultimate. * Ores on the right have a chance to hit the control panel next to the True Overlord's conveyor, making the ores go in the centre of the conveyor. This is useful when having fine point upgraders after True Overlord such as Clockwork or Quantum Clockwork. ** However due to the new model, this is no longer the case. * The thumbnail and model of the True Overlord Device was changed in the 2019 Halloween update by OutOfOrderFoxy as it broke submission rules. The current model being used is of an evolved variant of said item. * Berezaa added this upgrader as a challenge. The original Overlord Device was received by users within hours of release. The money limit then was broken by several players. ** In the update that this item was added, other new items were added for players to try to obtain the new item; most notably the Morning Star. * As of 04/26/2018, the True Overlord Device can only be obtained once per day. * The "unmistakable" god of the world is revealed in the old description of the Lord of the Haven Shrine. * If you use the True Overlord Device more than once on a single ore, the upgrader will turn pink, and will stay that way until it is replaced. * In older Miner's Haven updates, upon obtaining this item, everyone who was online playing Miner's Haven was alerted PlayerName obtained the TRUE Overlord Device!! in a purple-coloured text below the rebirth notice. ** This has since been replaced with the notification for the Overlord's Telamonster, as the True Overlord Device has been made much easier to obtain. * It was originally planned that a player who obtained the True Overlord Device would be awarded a LORD prefix in chat, which was broken and never fixed. TalonMidnight, the current developer of Miner's Haven, said in one of his streams that this will not be re-implemented. * After Valentines Day 2020 make the ore have blue color with a transparent effect like Helium Blaster = Note: If you are wondering if you have enough money to earn this item, refer to the Cash Suffixes article page. = Category:Upgrader Category:Rebirth Category:Ultimate Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Medium Category:Variation Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Fine-Point Category:Lighting Category:The Resurrection Update